


Sunset

by Stealthtable



Series: Short Stuff [3]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Sunsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 11:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13386771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stealthtable/pseuds/Stealthtable
Summary: Magnus sees the most beautiful sight in the world.





	Sunset

Magnus walks out onto the front porch of the cabin, carrying two glasses of red wine. He sets them on the low table, and Julia picks them up and slides coasters under them, one by one.

“Coasters, dear, we’re responsible married people now,” she teases. “Thank you,” she adds, tilting her head back for the kiss he offers.

He kisses her softly, then settles in on the wooden patio loveseat beside her, playfully hip-bumping her on the way down. “Scoot over,” he says.

“You scoot,” she teases, bumping him back. He scoots closer instead, pressing their thighs together and resting his arm along the back of the seat behind her shoulders.

Julia snuggles in next to Magnus, and turns her attention to the western horizon spread before them. They’ve got just a few minutes before the real show begins.

Magnus twirls a lock of Julia’s hair around his finger as she takes a sip. “I finished the sketch for the chair today,” he says, a note of pride in his voice. “Hopefully I can go and pick out the wood next week.”

“That’s so great!” Julia says enthusiastically. “I can’t wait to sit in it!”

“It’s gonna be a rocking chair, and I’ve got this sort of vine pattern for the top of the back,” Magnus describes. “I can’t wait to see you rock babies in it.” He winks teasingly over the rim of his wineglass.

“Awww, Magnus, you’re already planning ahead for definitely at least two years from now, that’s so sweet,” Julia replies, poking his thigh playfully.

Magnus grins and takes another sip. “You know I’ll take ‘em whenever they come,” he says sincerely. “Buncha little girls with dark hair like their mom and little boys running all over the place, I don’t care, just all kinds of kids. I can teach ‘em all how to build stuff and you can teach ‘em how not to take crap from jackasses like me, you’re real good at it,” he says, tracing a finger up and down her shoulder.

Julia takes another sip, too, and leans her head on Magnus’s shoulder. “Maybe this is the wine talking, but if we’re gonna have that many we should practice tonight, don’t you think?” she asks, voice innocent but with a suggestive edge to it.

Magnus turns and kisses Julia’s temple. “I would love that! I promise to bring my A-game,” he teases, setting down his glass.

“Good,” Julia replies, setting her wine back on its coaster. She turns back to the horizon as the sun dips lower. “Look! It’s starting,” she says, and sure enough the sky begins to show streaks of orange and pink and purple as the sun slowly slides below the horizon.

The two watch in silence, snuggled against each other as the colours play across the sky and melt into each other. After a while, Magnus speaks.

“I can’t believe how lucky I am,” Magnus murmurs, “to get to see the most beautiful sight in the whole world every night.”

“That’s what happens when your cabin faces west, silly,” Julia begins, and she lifts her head from Magnus’s shoulder to find him looking not at the sunset, but at her. “Oh,” she says, a pretty blush touching her cheeks.

“I’m so lucky I even get to squeeze the most beautiful sight in the world,” Magnus continues, squeezing Julia’s shoulders and catching her left hand in his. On her finger is the ring he gave her: plain gold engraved with the single word Forever.

“And I must be super lucky because I can even tickle the most beautiful—“

“Magnus! I swear to every god, don’t you—eeeee! Magnus!” Julia squeals as Magnus tickles her. She swings up out of her seat and onto his lap and kisses him hard, holding onto two big handfuls of his shirt.

Magnus kisses back and wraps his arms around Julia. He lifts her up as he stands, still kissing her. Julia wraps her legs around his waist and her arms around his shoulders and presses their foreheads together.

“Are you telling me it’s time for practice?” Magnus teases.

Julia laughs. “Yes,” she agrees.

Magnus shifts his hands to cradle Julia’s bottom and gives it a gentle squeeze as he carries her inside, kicking the door shut behind them, wine glasses forgotten on the table.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote something cute for funsies, but it turned out lowkey sad in a meta way.
> 
> Yell in the comments if you'd like!


End file.
